Take a Guess
by AkajiNero8027
Summary: He wasn't sure but if he has to guess. He's in love. And that's not he liquor talking. BL. Yoshiki x Satoshi. EDITED. FIXED SOME SPELLING/GRAMMAR ERRORS WITH MAYBE A FEW NEW ERRORS PRESENT DUE TO SOME NEW CONTENT. OMAKE ADDED.


**Nero:** Another one before bed. Sorry for any errors. This was done on my phone. Regardless of that fact, Enjoy ~!

EDIT: A few correcting led to a revamp of the fic. Omake is added. More details added. New errors may be seen after fix. It's hard to type correctly with the whole family in the same room. Sorry :/

I am thinking of making an epilogue or sequel... If I do end up making one, it'll probably be a one-shot, so that I'll be sure to finish it.

* * *

It was a normal school day for Satoshi and his friends. Classes, classes and...

Yep, classes.

Everything was **supposed **to be normal until...

* * *

"Yay, cooking class!"

A cheerful yell was heard by the class.

"Hey, Seiko, what made you so excited for cooking class?"

Naomi, Seiko's best friend, asked the other, curious of the reason why her best friend was so hyper about cooking today.

Seiko made a cat-like face and said,

"Ehehehe, Naomi-san, when you taste my 'Heavenly Cookies', you'll fall so deeply in love with me that you'll even let me fondle those mammies of yours! Bwahaha!"

The class, especially Naomi can only sweat drop from the antics of Seiko.

Mayu turned to Ayumi. "Hey, class rep, what will you make?"

"I don't know yet... I'll just think of something later."

Mayu nods and turns to Shige-nii.

"Shige-nii, what will you make?"

Moreshige turns to her Suzume and answered, "Pasta, I guess.."

Suzumoto's eyes shone bright from his answer and they then discussed what kind of pasta and the like.

* * *

Yoshiki then asked Satoshi, "Hey Satoshi, what will you make?"

The brunet scratched his cheek, "I'll leave the cooking to you, partner! I'm not really great at cooking anything..."

Yoshiki blinked. He did not expect Satoshi to be inexperienced in cooking. He did look to Yoshiki as someone who'll be a great housewife. Sweet and so, so cute.

'_What the hell was I thinking?!' _Why was he thinking of how cute Satoshi would be as a housewife? Although, he does think he'll be great in that. He can imagine it, Satoshi walking towards him, wearing an apron and asking, "Welcome home Yoshiki, would you like to take a bath? I-I can scrub your back for you..."

* * *

"-shiki! Yoshiki! Let's go!" He was snapped out of his fantasies when Satoshi called him to go to the cooking room. "And wipe that drool off your mouth." Yoshiki unconsciously did as he realized that he was indeed drooling while fantasizing of Satoshi as his wife. Didn't he like Shinozaki? Where did that go?

* * *

Time flew fast as the cooking raged on. Mayu decided to make cake, which involved almost no cutting, with Shinozaki helping since they realized how Ayumi mutilates her dish; she was like an insane person stabbing someone. Morishige was serious on his pasta and, admittedly it **looked** delicious. Unfortunately, the taste was not as beautiful as it looked. Morishige brushed it off as 'lack of sense in taste' of the others. Naomi's look normal, a bento for them to share later.

Meanwhile , Satoshi and Yoshiki...

You could see pans flipping, bottles spinning, and some acrobatics, it was like a party in their workplace as Yoshiki worked his magic in cooking. Satoshi could only be even more amazed at his incredibly skilled partner.

* * *

While watching Yoshiki plate his dishes, Seiko called Satoshi to try out her 'Heavenly Cookies'. She had a weird smile as she asked Satoshi some.

Satoshi shakily grabbed a heart-shaped cookie and ate it.

"What did you use for this?" Satoshi questioned Seiko. "It's good but..." What was that taste? Was it...

Alcohol?

Satoshi was then sent to heaven by Seiko's 'Heavenly Cookies'.

They were heavenly indeed.

He was caught by Yoshiki who saw Satoshi pass out.

He asked the maker of the cookies, "What was inside the cookies, Shinohara?"

"Well, the normal stuff, flour, butter, sugar, some of that Everclear..."

"Everclear?! You put alcohol on cookies, alcohol with **THAT** much percentage in it?"

Yoshiki was no expert on alcohol but he knew of Everclear. It was even supposed to be illegal in some countries, right? How did Seiko get her hands on something like that?

A commotion was forming due to Satoshi fainting when suddenly...

"Muuuu~"

Satoshi was up, stretching his limbs as if waking up in the morning.

He looks at Yoshiki and he notices the glazed look on Satoshi's eyes.

"Yoshiki~ I want to give you something~"

Satoshi snatched a cookie from Seiko and dashed quickly towards Yoshiki.

"Yoshiki did great in cooking~ I want to give Yoshiki a reward."

Satoshi puts the cookie on his mouth, half of it dangling outside.

"Satoshi? W-what are y- mmph!"

* * *

Yoshiki was stopped by the cookie on Satoshi's mouth pressed against his own. Putting more pressure on Yoshiki, he was forced to swallow the liquor-filled cookie and led him into connecting his lips with Satoshi's.

"Mmph!"

Satoshi's tongue darted inside his mouth, inviting him to do the same.

He did not know why but he responded to he kiss, making his tongue dance with Satoshi's. He felt light-headed due to the liquor and he felt saliva dribble down his mouth.

Yoshiki should care of what's happening.

How his female classmates were squealing and blushing. How the male students were also developing nosebleeds and even hard-ons. How his friends were either having nosebleeds or fainting.

Yoshiki heard Seiko say something involving the words "works", "cute", and even "sex" which made Yoshiki blush harder.

He should definitely care of how Satoshi puts his arms on Yoshiki's neck, deepening the kiss even more.

He felt himself fall with Satoshi. He felt himself lose consciousness. He wasn't sure of what he felt for Satoshi, but if he had to guess...

He must be in love.

And no, that wasn't the liquor talking...

* * *

**Nero**: Aqua-san, here's an omake of how Seiko got some Everclear. It came to me randomly so it may be a bit random too. But hey, it's Seiko!

* * *

**OMAKE**:

-Seiko's Quest For Everclear!-

* * *

"Operation 'Retriever' is now on-going."

Seiko whispered to herself as she ninja-moves her way down to her house. Buying the Everclear for her cookies tomorrow was easy. It was just a few clicks away in the Internet. Money? Ha! Seiko saved for a while already for this.

_'Hehe. Naomi's sure to let me fondle those mammies when I give her my cookies tomorrow. Ah! Better yet, I may be able to tap that buttered pooper of hers too! Whoo~'_

She sneaked around near her destination. Her route was clear and she hope to make that stay that way. She'll get in so much trouble with her pops and her siblings if they find out that she bought alcohol.

She heard the doorbell ring.

_'It's time!'_

She dashed towards the door, opening the door, signed the required papers, took the package, sent the deliveryman packing quick, closed the door, dashed to her room and setted down the package.

All on one minute.

"Phew! Mission complete!"

Suddenly, a knock was heard on her door. It was Yuu.

"Sis, who was at the door?"

"Oh! It was just a misinformed mailman. It's nothing, Yuu."

Yuu seemed to buy it with a short, "Alright." Footsteps became quieter and finally, she was alone.

"Fufufu... Tomorrows gonna be **SO** fun!"

If by any chance, her plans for Naomi fails, she got a backup plan.

_'If I can't do it for Naomi, maybe I can at least do it for Yoshi and Shotashi... Fufu..'_

Maybe she should just do it to Satoshi first, **THEN** she'll perform a sneak attack on Naomi. That way, everyone wins.

Yes, tomorrow **WILL** be fun for sure!


End file.
